1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a paint spraying gun, to a connecting part for the material supply device of a paint spraying gun, and to a paint receptacle.
2. Prior Art
In conventional paint spraying guns, the connection between the gun body and a paint receptacle or another material supply device, e.g., a hose or a pipe feed, is frequently realized with the aid of a thread that comprises several turns. In this case, the gun body contains, for example, a connecting bore that is provided with an internal thread, into which the external thread of a connecting part of the paint receptacle or the hose or pipe feed is screwed. However, several turns are required in order to produce a tight connection and to separate said connection. This is associated with a significant expenditure of time.
In some modern paint spraying guns, the connection between the gun body and a paint receptacle is produced with the aid of a so-called screw-wedge connection. A connection of this type is disclosed in DE 89 02 233 U1. In this case, two opposing screw-type wedges are arranged on a connection piece of the cup-shaped paint receptacle, wherein two opposing L-shaped projections on the upper side of the gun body overlap said screw-wedges. In such a screw-wedge connection, a paint receptacle placed onto the gun body can be attached to and removed from the gun body by turning the paint receptacle by 90°. However, the turning angle of 90° requires a correspondingly high angle of inclination of the wedge surfaces of both screw-wedges that contact the projections. This means that no self-locking effect can be ensured, and that the connection may loosen. In addition, the manufacture of two opposing L-shaped projections on the gun body and of the two corresponding screw-wedges is relatively complicated, and consequently quite costly.